


【拉二咕哒】家教和男主人

by chaziz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaziz/pseuds/chaziz
Summary: 家教咕哒x男主人拉二差不多只是口嗨段子整理
Kudos: 7





	【拉二咕哒】家教和男主人

勤工俭学的大学生咕哒，做家教赚生活费，因为是名牌大学生就被拉二家管家相中了，教小少爷学数学。  
拉二是鳏夫，亡妻是家族合作伙伴的女儿，生完儿子就死了，拉二懒得演戏怀念一个自己不爱的女人，所以儿子对妈妈也没印象。  
咕哒听管家解释是给大家族的小少爷上课，不能随便穿衣服必须穿正装，从女式西装到黑丝到高跟鞋都要穿齐。但是咕哒没见识，而且没什么钱，去买黑丝的时候被无良店家骗了，买了那种一撕就破的情趣黑丝给咕哒。

听说这家族有埃及血统，所以小少爷小小年纪就眉眼深邃薄唇挺鼻，总之让咕哒很好奇能生出这么好看的小孩的父亲该有多好看。  
拉二偶然一次提早开完会回家，寻思着好久没关心儿子了，去看看吧。听管家说儿子在上家教课，就从书房二层另一扇门进去，在挑高的平台往下看，结果床上经验丰富什么花样都玩过的拉二一眼就看出咕哒穿的是情趣黑丝，他就自动认为这个看着傻乎乎的家庭教师其实很心机，真实目的是想要上自己的床了，虽然看着就没什么经验但是好久没操过处女了家庭教师play也没玩过，发现小姑娘也有一双金色的眼睛看着顺眼，将就将就也不是不行。

总之拉二下一次有空在家的时候，把儿子找理由支开了，进书房，咕哒第一次见拉二就被他的脸惊艳到了，知道小孩好看家长不会差到哪里去没想到这么好看。  
咕哒慌忙站起来给这个宅子的主人打招呼，还盯着他的脸愣神的时候就被拉二一下子给按在大书桌上。  
每次看你装成熟穿职业套装还穿黑丝的时候余都想操你，穿着这种丝袜不就是想被余操吗，那余就施舍你满足你的心愿好了，就在你教余儿子的这张书桌上。  
说着就嘶啦一下撕开咕哒的黑丝，西装扣子什么的也被扯坏了，完全没有顾及咕哒是处女的意思，拉二掐着咕哒的脸逼迫她张开嘴舌吻，小舌被吮吸到发麻，连吞咽口水的机会都没有，湿答答地顺着脸颊滑下来，晶莹红肿的嘴唇显得更可口。  
另一只手也没闲着，咕哒想要闭紧双腿可是力量和拉二相比微不足道，拉二触到咕哒内裤发现已经湿了。  
哦？竟然是身体淫乱的处女教师啊。  
少女光滑娇嫩的阴唇在淫水的浸润下很容易就单手分开，但阴蒂还没有到发情的程度，拉二探入小穴半指，把淫水带到阴蒂上，粗暴不失技巧揉搓起来。咕哒的尿道口连着阴蒂第一次被刺激，很快就肿成有实感的一粒。  
差不多可以了。  
小姑娘可怜又沾染上情欲的眼神，才让他大发慈悲忍到现在。  
拉二松开咕哒，咕哒身体已经软到不按着也挣扎不起来，浑身上下写着想要，突然离开爱抚，不由自主顺着本能颤抖着抬了抬屁股，阴道口也张开——狰狞的肉棒，与咕哒的小穴鲜明对比，拉二握着肉棒拍打了几下咕哒肿大的阴蒂，炙热的棍身摩擦着穴口。  
感受到身下的小姑娘受不了如此飘忽不定的折磨，已经开始偷偷蹭肉棒的时候  
拉二突然掐住咕哒的脖子就这么猛地操进去了。  
操进去之后发现咕哒的小穴不算深，导致拉二每一下都狠狠顶在子宫口上，柔软紧致的穴肉细密的包裹着拉二的肉棒，太紧了，每一次抽出，小穴很不舍一样像把肉棒往回吸。  
这下好了，拉二暗叹真是极品，一边再也不克制自己的速度，打桩般抽插起来，  
还换自己坐在书桌上，把咕哒抱在怀里当飞机杯一样使用，双手蹂躏着咕哒的屁股，向两边掰开臀瓣，好像这样就能操进去更多，把咕哒从外到内都变成自己的形状。  
咕哒在疯狂的性爱下分泌着更多的淫水，发出羞耻的啪叽啪叽的声音，还浸湿了垫在底下拉二儿子的习题册。  
拉二说咕哒老师是用淫水给学生批改作业的吗？等余的儿子长大了你就来做他的性知识启蒙老师好了。  
咕哒对学生很认真负责，听到学生几个字恢复了一点神智，但被拉二顶得根本说不出完整的话，只能含含糊糊发出更加诱人的声音，一边眼神迷离地摇头。  
拉二看到咕哒被日的这么可爱，心里喜欢的紧。  
咕哒老师的小穴和余的肉棒契合度很高啊，不愿意的话你就留下来做余儿子的妈妈，反正你的最终目的不就是这个吗？余准许了，以后每天教余儿子三小时数学然后和余做爱六小时。


End file.
